


Five Marshals Walk Into A Bar

by ladyjax



Category: Chase (TV 2010), In Plain Sight, Justified
Genre: AU, Crossover, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Humor, Mary Shannon is Rude, Multi, Post-bar jail, Some people shouldn't drink, US marshals - Freeform, Walk Into A Bar, Women Being Awesome, bar fight aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: Lessons for the Day: Marshal Rachel Brooks really shouldn't drink tequila and Marshal Delia Parmalee is good in a bar fight.  Who knew?The Marshals in question:Marshal Rachel Brooks - Justified Marshal Mary Shannon - In Plain Sight Marshal Delia Parmalee - In Plain Sight  Marshal Annie Frost - Chase Marshal Daisy Ogbaa - Chase





	

Rachel lay back on the bench and covered her eyes with her arm. The tequila in her stomach sloshed to one side then settled for which she was extremely grateful. She just needed to lay there and let the room stop spinning for a few minutes before attempted to sit up again. That sounded like a good idea. 

"Hey, Kentucky, move your ass over." 

She groaned and moved her arm, squinting up at the blond blob that was standing in the way of the weak light of the holding cell. "What did you just call me?" 

Mary shrugged and shook her hair back only to hold a hand to her head. "Kentucky. It's where you're from. But I honestly don't care. What I need is a place to sit so you need be a sweetheart and move or at least scrunch your tiny body even tinier." 

"That's ‘cause you've got a fat ass," Rachel muttered. She took a deep breath, swung her feet around and to the ground, keeping her head hanging between her legs until she was sure she wasn't going to puke. 

Mary sat down, careful not to jostle her fellow Marshal. "For your information, I know I have a fat ass. I had a kid. Shit spreads if it has a chance." There was a short snorting laugh from the other side of the room. "You have something to add?" Mary sneered. 

Annie sat on another bench next to Daisy, her long legs crossed at the knee. "Ain't got nothin' to say other than I had no idea that Miss Delia had such a mean right hook." She nudged Daisy who chuckled and looked at their fifth cellmate.

The Marshal in question looked over from her spot leaning against the wall nearest to the cell's bars. Delia shrugged. "That guy at the bar was being an ass," she said, her bright tones belying her words. "Besides, he was weak on that side." 

"Jesus, I can't take you anywhere," Mary growled. Delia smiled, knowing that her perkiness would drive Mary nuts before she finally succumbed to it. 

"I stand ready to defend your honor, Mary," she said sweetly to which the other Marshals laughed (in Rachel's case not too loudly). 

Mary took it in stride with a roll of her eyes. "Oh and miss out on my shame? We're in a county lockup after a bar fight." Mary said. 

"Can I point out that none of us are sporting any bruises of any kind," Rachel said. "As far as I'm concerned, that puts us ahead of the game." She turned her head to look at her fellow Marshals who were regarding her carefully. "What? I'm drunk. It sounded good."

"Well, all I know is, we're sitting in jail, we're all still kind of drunk," Anne began. 

"I'm not," Delia offered. 

"That's ‘cause you were drinking virgin daiquiris" Mary shot back. "As I was saying', we're drunk but we were off duty and no one got shot. Rachel's right. The most we're going to have to do is reconstruct what happened, write it down and endure a dressing down." 

Daisy poked Annie in the side. "Oh and probably some ribbing from our co-workers." 

"Ribbing is the last thing I need from Raylan Givins," Rachel said. 

"Dude wears a cowboy hat everywhere," Mary said. "What is up with that?" Rachel shrugged. 

"Man likes his damned hat." She finally felt stable enough to sit up and lean back against the wall. "I tried to wear it once."

"It actually left his head?" 

"Girl, I could tell you stories about Raylan and that hat. It doesn't fit me although he did offer to help me buy one." 

Delia giggled. "I'd let him help me buy a hat," she said with wiggling eyebrows. The four other women in the cell stared at the younger Marshal incredulously. "Marshal Givins is kind of a hottie." 

"He's a whore," Rachel said succinctly. "I'm serious, it's like he's got panty dropping Kryptonite." 

Daisy and Annie looked at each other then said, "Jimmie." To which Daisy added, "Not that I know this personally but Annie is all up in it." 

"So says the woman who slept with the newbie," Annie tossed in to the mix. 

“Jesse was tenderoni," Daisy said with a sniff. Daisy's assessment of Jesse set all of the women snickering. They'd seen the young Marshal earlier during the day and the way his eyes followed Daisy around was what prompted the five of them to go to the bar in the first place. Where else do you talk shit about your partners but in a bar? Their laughter died down as they contemplated their current situation. 

"So, why are we in here again?" Daisy asked. 

"Apparently, we are better off in here than we are anywhere else," Rachel offered with her fingers in air quotes. "At least that's what the deputy said when he herded our asses in here. They’re calling our superiors to come spring us."   
Footsteps and jingling keys cut their conversation short. 

"Well, how's that for bad luck," Mary asked sourly. 

"Now Mare, where is the love?" Marshal Marshall Mann stood outside the holding cell with Raylan and Jimmie by his side. "Stan thought was the better choice to come down here since he's having dinner with some of his buddies" Marshal continued. 

Both Jimmie and Raylan wore matching smirks as they took in their incarcerated colleagues. 

"Lovely," Rachel said. As the door opened she leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. Footsteps made an unerring line toward her and stopped. "I don't need to hear it, Raylan," she said. She opened one eye just in time to see her nemesis squat down in front of her. 

"Rachel." 

"Raylan." 

"You're not looking too good there, partner. From what I understand, you took out half a bar." 

Rachel opened her other eye. There was something like pride on Raylan's face. "Hush up," she muttered. "Gimme a hand." 

Raylan maneuvered himself under her arm and helped her to her feet. "Do you need the bucket?" 

"Shut up, Raylan." 

"Cause I someone else grab it and bring it over." 

Rachel speared him with a look. "Do you want me to puke all over your boots?" 

"Can't say that I do so I guess I should get you back to the hotel before you change your mind." Raylan helped Rachel ease on towards the cell room door.   
Rachel tapped his hand. "Hold up." 

They stopped and he turned her so she could look at her fellow Marshals. "Call y'all tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, you do that, Kentucky." Mary said affably. She nodded at Delia, "Let's get going." 

The two strode out of the cell, Marshall in their wake saying, "I heard Delia threw the first punch." 

"It's always the quiet ones, Marshall. Trust me on that." 

Daisy and Annie both nodded at Rachel. "You're gonna be fine. Nothing a little Alka Seltzer won't fix up," Annie said. Jimmie nodded but wisely stayed silent. Daisy saluted with two fingers and sauntered after her partners.

"Good to know," Rachel replied. She poked Raylan. "Let's get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been kicking around on my hard drive forever. Figured it's as good as it's going to get. Also, I miss all of these characters a lot.


End file.
